User blog:High Prince Imrahil/Adventures of Prince Imrahil part 6 - The Battle of Elves and Dwarves
This was supposed to be included with the previous story, but I didn't have it ready in time. So here's a bonus chapter! So says Herendil son oF Edaclar in the Second Age of the Sun Everything had collapsed. Sinthionel the mighty was in dwarven prison, King Ithlion was withdrawing his troops from The Allience, and King Ningolfin still had need of our aid. I stood in the war room, silently pondering the situation, though the other council members had left a half of an hour ago. Where did my allegiece lie? With Sinthionel? With Ithlion? Nay, my allegience lied with Thorin, though insolent he may be, it was he who had saved me from slavery. But serve him unto death?? For a cause I didn't agree with??? This would take some thinking. I stepped out of the war room and walked down the stone halls towards the balcony to think. When I arrived at the balcony, and looked out over the plain, I gasped with horror: on one side of the camp (Which lay between the outer wall and the mountain) was a company of battle-ready elven infantry, who had formed a shield wall, cutting the camp in half and protecting the Elven side of the camp. On the other side of the camp however were five hundred Dwarven Warriors hurling insults and crossbow bolts into the elven shield wall: Battle was upon us, a civil war which would leave us helpless to an orcish assault. I could do nothing but watch as our forces destroyed each other. The dwarves had numbers, that is clear, but the elves were war-hardened and better equiped. Who would win? Or rather, what had started this? That is where my thoughts went to presently. Suddenly my thoughts were inturrupted by a dwarven war-cry that echoed through the valley. The dwarves crashed into the elven lines with force, hoping to shatter the shield wall, but it stood as firm as a rock in a great tide. The dwarves were pushed back with heavy losses, and now attempted to attack them from behind: They had climbed the wall and ran along it's ruin until it passed into the elven side of the camp: Then they leaped down onto the confused elves. The elves were dismayed by this unexpected assault, and attempted to reform their lines. But the voice of their general (Who I now saw wasn't Ithlion) was drowned out in the din of battle. Before the lines were reformed, there was a great blowing of dwarven trumpets, and Thorin with a troop of boar riders, crashed into the confused, unformed lines, and broke what was left of the shield wall with ease. "Let's show these fools what they bargain for by making such demands!" rose the voice of Thorin "Drive them into the ground!" "For the Iron City!" shouted the dwarves in reply "For the Ironfists!" And the Dwarves retreated back acrossed the battle lines, not because of their losses, but because they were gathering themselves for a final assault. Suddenly a figure appeared between the two forces, and he glowed with a bright radiance. It was too much for me too look at, and some of the dwarves on the front line were blinded perminately. He wore a blue cloak, but it was not Sinthionel. Who was it? "Come!" he shouted, and it echoed throughout the field as if it were thunder "We are all friends here! Why do you fight against your brothers in arms?" The fighting had stopped as soon as he had come, and now all the warriors were silent. "Why??" he shouted even louder, and with even more stregth and vigor. "Answer me, lest Mevans wrath no longer be constrained!" "I am Beauhunt, son of Ithlion" spoke the elven captain at last "and I have brought this force against the dwarves in hope of freeing Sinthionel the Wise from their unlawful bondage." "He" said Thorin "came to this camp a few hours ago with a great vanguard of spearman. He had arrived to reinforce us against the black tide, since he had fought of the brunt of a Southern assault and was free to come. 'Hail, and well met!' he said upon entering the camp and meeting me (I was on my way out to reinforce my own halls, and I had with me all my host to do so.) 'were do you go in such haste? Are we going to meet our opponent in the open field?' I thought well before answering 'Nay!' I said 'we are going to the South to reinforce my halls. There is rumor that a great force of Hardrim and Easternlings is going to strike it while we defend the North.' Beauhunt seemed ill-pleased by this. 'With all due respect' he said 'have you consulted Sinthionel? He is wise in all matters, and I don't think splitting the force would be a good idea.' I laughed heartily 'Sinth the wise? Nay!' I said 'Sinth the foolish. He is a traitor to the cause, and to us. He has been locked up securely.' Beauhunt replied 'Imprison one of Mevan's holy servents? You must yield him up at once, lest Mevans decide not to bless our cause.' I saw now that the situation was nearing disaster. 'Never!' I said 'Not until you pull your spearmen away. I will not accept your use of force!' Beauhunt replied hotly 'You shall, or suffer my wrath! Give him up, or you shall have your house pillaged, not by orcs, but by elves. Surrender, or you shall be destroyed!'. And that is how it began. The elves in the camp sooned joined in, and the battle was becoming quite big." And the stranger merely shook his head sadly. "My work here is over for now!" he said "but I shall come again. Be ever vigilant! And if you decide to once again slay one-another like the orc-filth, then Mevans shall surely wipe you off of the earth. Farewell." And with that the stranger disappeared. Nobody nows were he came from. Some say that he was Gandalf, returned for a while to make peace with his former servents. Some said it was Copn, the Blue Wizard, or Sinthionel who had, through some blessing or power, escaped bondage for a time. No matter who or what the stranger was, he had made peace between Thorin and Beauhunt. But still the losses were grevous, and it would be many, many years until Beahunt got over his deep grudge of dwarves. But for the time being, peace was dominate, and the allience had been saved. . . but still Sinthionel lingered in prison. How would this end? Only time would tell. . . Category:Blog posts